


tended to

by certaintendencies



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certaintendencies/pseuds/certaintendencies
Summary: Two bros chilling in a hotspring no feet apart 'cause they're real gay.(This is a series of ficlets written about Jin and Norio, and how into each other they are.)***as of chapter 5 this work is now explicit***
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Norio
Comments: 44
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's blood and stuff. Someone gets shot with an arrow. Thats not, like, the point, of the story, but it definitely happens.

It wasn't until Jin lost track of her footsteps, when he turned and saw the woman slip away into the treeline, a silent gray figure fading into the gloomy pre-dawn, that he realized it was an ambush. 

He whipped back around, to where his friend was already investigating the abandoned camp. "Norio!"

The other man tensed and shifted in one movement, turning towards Jin, just as a voice in the shadows called out the customary warning. 

The arrow struck Norio in the back of his shoulder, instead of his neck. 

Jin did not allow another Mongol arrow to fly. His half-bow was in his hands before he could think to draw it, and time seemed to slow as he took a breath. He focused past the torchlight. One down, Jin's arrow sprouting from his eye socket as he thudded to the ground. Another, hole punched through the helmet. The third man got lucky, shifting as Jin exhaled, stumbling as the arrow glanced off his thick armor.

By the time Jin switched to his katana Norio had brought down a sword wielding man with his naginata. His movements were smooth and sure, but Jin could see the tension around his eyes, the dark stain spreading out from his shoulder when he spun. 

Jin huffed out an impatient breath, rolled out of the way of a spear attack, and let his kunai fly. The three remaining foes staggered, the spearman dropping to his knees, throat drenched in blood. Jin battered one's shield down and stabbed him through the gut, and turned to the last to see him slide off the end of Norio's naginata, the razor-sharp blade dripping in the fire light.

"Are you alright?" Jin asked, shoving his katana through a struggling man's neck on his way to Norio.

"I'll be fine," Norio said, his calm voice at odds with the splatter across his clothing. "The woman?" He looked around the camp, peering beyond into the treeline.

"Gone. It was a trap." Jin wiped his blade off and sheathed it firmly in its saya. He raised a hand, laying it on Norio's uninjured shoulder as he sighed in disappointment. Jin pressed gently, guiding him around until Jin could examine the damage in the yellow light of dawn.

"I've had worse," Norio declared modestly to the empty campsite.

"Hm," Jin said, fingers feeling delicately around the slowly spreading stain around the arrow. "The woman," Jin said, fingers of one hand curling around the shaft, the other splayed out against the warm, wet stain. "What was her name again?"

"I think she said it wa-Yah!"

Jin held out the arrow apologetically as Norio spun around.

He snatched the arrow from Jin and squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering through a few measured exhales as the pain ran through him. He visibly unclenched his fingers from the smooth wooden shaft after a few moments, offering it back to Jin with a small smile. "Apologies."

Jin laughed, shaking his head and leading Norio to the firepit. "Only you, my friend."

Jin made sure Norio was settled by the fire and went to scrounge up something to bandage him with. He found a tidy pile of linen in one of the abandoned tents and began to tear it into strips, returning to see Norio struggling to remove his clothing.

"I'll get it," Jin said hastily, settling a hand on top of Norio's injured left shoulder, stilling his stiff, jerky movements. "Let me."

Norio acquiesced with a nod, rolling his head to the side and exposing his neck and shoulder. 

Jin set the linen down and began to unwind the scarf from Norio's neck, fingers brushing against the shorn stubble at Norio's jaw. He removed the beads and sash, and gently helped Norio lift his top over his head, careful as the material peeled away from the wound in his shoulder. 

Blood welled in the dark puncture and escaped in a rivulet down the slope of Norio's back.

Hissing, Jin wadded up a strip of linen and pressed it hard against the injury. Norio rocked forward with the pressure but immediately straightened, leaning his weight into Jin's force. He let out a small grunting exhale and then resumed his even breathing.

Jin brought his other hand up to rest it high on Norio's chest, cradling Norio's injured shoulder between his palms.

"Hmm," Norio cocked his head slightly, eyes meeting Jin's, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

Jin blinked, an answering smile coming unbidden to his lips. "What?"

"It's nice," Norio shrugged almost imperceptibly, shoulder shifting in Jin's grip. 

"Getting shot?"

"Being tended to," Norio corrected. He looked away, his gentle gaze turning to the flames of the campfire. 

Jin watched him, maintaining the pressure on his shoulder, letting his eyes trace the slope of Norio's nose, his stubbled chin, the fire-lit gold of his chest and swell of his belly. 

"I'm happy to do it," Jin said, after far too long of a pause. He shifted his hold, grabbed another strip of linen and pressed it over the first. "I know a place," he found himself saying, grabbing another few strips and handing them to Norio. "Tie these together," he instructed. Norio complied wordlessly. Jin cleared his throat, peeling the wad of linen back to check the wound. Better. "It's not too far from here, this place. I think it would be good for both of us." He continued applying pressure, eyes focused on the nape of Norio's neck, wondering absently how much softer the stubble there was than the prickly rasp on his jaw. "Will you come with me?"

Norio rocked under his touch, a short, soft huff of laughter that bounced his shoulders. "Of course I will."

***

"Oh wow," Norio breathed as they turned the bend in the path and the hot spring came into view. 

Steam rose like a ribbon into the sky, carrying a faint hint of sulfur and welcome warmth. The twisting trail of white against the deep blue sky was a gorgeous, welcome sight. Jin couldn't take his eyes off the wonder in Norio's face. "You like it?"

Norio tore his eyes away from their destination to look back at him and laugh incredulously. 

Jin bit his lip, turning back to the spring with a smile. "Come on."

He helped Norio off with his clothes, feeling oddly ceremonial as he divested the monk of his beads and sash and layers over layers of clothing, one at a time, until only the tight linen bandage around his upper chest and shoulder remained above the waist. Jin knelt to assist with the waraji, and looked up as Norio made a small, disconcerted sound.

"I can do it," Norio said, one hand going to Jin's shoulder, urging him up. 

"So can I," Jin told him, and looked down, reaching for the straw sandals. Norio's hand clamped harder on Jin's shoulder for balance as Jin swept his foot out from under him.

He helped with sandals and socks and pants, and stood when all Norio had to pluck at was the twisted waist of his fundoshi. 

Smiling, Jin watched interestedly as a blush crawled its way down Norio's throat to sprawl across his chest. He swayed forward, reaching out a hand, as if to help with the fundoshi too. 

Norio snorted at him and stepped away, unwinding the underwear himself. "Catch up," he directed, and Jin obeyed without protest.

He disrobed quickly and neatly, folding his clothing on a ledge near the spring and keeping his gaze diverted until he heard the gentle splashing of Norio stepping into the pool, and the subsequent sigh.

"Good?" He asked hopefully, turning and stepping into the water himself.

"Mmm, perfect," was Norio's reply. He was reclined against the edge, his bad shoulder and arm resting along the stone edge, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. His stomach swelled and lifted in the water with each inhale, the pale impression of it materializing and then fading away as Norio's breath washed in and out.

Jin sank into the water, lower and lower, until his mouth was submerged and the breath from his nose stirred the surface, minerals in the water swirling, milky, with his slow exhale. He blinked through steam at Norio's blissful face.

Norio became unmoored. 

His lower half began to float and his relaxed grip on the rocky edge slid down as he began to recline.

Jin pushed up from his crouch slightly, face breaking the surface with a small splash."You'll get your bandages wet." He stepped back and sat down near the opposite edge from Norio.

"Mm," Norio's nose scrunched up. He splashed around for a moment, hooked his arm up higher out of the spring with a flinch, and then settled back again, all without opening his eyes.

Jin watched Norio's skin where it met the water, a slow line of pink appearing where the heated spring lapped at him. 

He began to float away from the edge once again.

Jin pushed himself across the spring, over next to Norio, who slitted one eye open to look at him and also wriggled back onto the rock shelf. "Hello," he said, after closing his eye again and leaning his head back.

"Hello," Jin replied, situating himself on the shelf next to Norio, resting his back against the other man's side and wedging his feet against the rocky edge, pinning Norio in place with a stretch of his legs.

"Mmm," Norio hummed, a contented vibration against Jin's back, and any remaining tension rolled out of him in a wave. He slumped into the rock and against Jin, skin slick and soft where they were pressed together. Jin curled his body and stretched his spine, flexing it against Norio as he settled in, and let the cleansing steam fill his lungs.

  
  


***

  
  


Steadfast beloved,

Cover and sink into me.

Exhale yesterday. 

  
  


***


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry," Jin said after quite some time of contemplative silence, shifting against Norio's side in the water.

"For what?" Norio asked after a moment of Jin not elaborating. 

"For the woman," Jin said, and he turned, his bracing pressure lessening. He didn't move away, though. His thigh bumped against Norio's under the water. "For not questioning her and leading us into a trap. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"Hmm." Norio's shoulder twinged and he straightened up, kicking his feet through the water. It clouded up, white ink in clear water. Mineral sediment swirled gracefully around his sedately moving calves, chasing itself around his toes. "I don't think," he began slowly, "that it is a bad thing, two people like us, still having faith in strangers." 

He rocked against Jin, water splashing between their arms, elbows bumping and sliding together. "And I'm glad we're here now." He inhaled deeply, sulfur and steam, and blew his breath back out into the world, watching it mingle with the curling wisps rising from the hotspring. He smiled as he watched them spiraling together. "I wouldn't trade this."

Jin was quiet for a moment, leaning subtly into Norio's side. "I can't imagine you ever losing faith."

Norio laughed, startled into it, big and loud, and then turned to Jin, who was, as he had been off and on since dawn, staring at Norio. His eyes were wide, eyebrows raised and one corner of his mouth turned up. Norio laughed again, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut.

"Faith is," he began once his laughter calmed, "a daily struggle." He turned once more to Jin, who was still watching him, this time in that way he sometimes had, with his eyes endless and deep, waiting for you to tell him the truth of yourself. It never felt as frightening as it perhaps should, telling your truths to Jin Sakai. "On bad days, it is an hourly struggle."

Jin continued to watch him, blinking the slow blinks of a trusting predator.

"Some hours, I can find nothing worth struggling for," Norio admitted.

"Will you come to me?" Jin asked. "In those hours?"

Norio swallowed, a sudden ache in his throat.

A hand wrapped around his wrist, grip water-slick but firm, fingers pressing into flesh and bone. "Please?"

Nodding, Norio twisted his wrist in that grip, breaking it and tangling their fingers together before Jin could pull away. "And you? Will you come to me in your hours?"

It was Jin's turn to laugh. He squeezed Norio's fingers in his, "I already do."

  
  


***

  
  


twisting paths converge

coiled and braided together

the sweetest tangle

  
  


***


	3. Chapter 3

Jin watched as the blush on Norio's cheeks bloomed and faded away again. He let his eyes trace the edges of Norio's shadowy stubble, how it faded into his closely shorn hair. Squeezing gently at the fingers laced with his, Jin let them go and lifted his hand, bringing it up out of the water and reaching toward Norio.

He hesitated there, hand hovering, rivulets of water chasing their way down his wrist. "Is this alright?"

Norio tilted his head, silently questioning, but still he nodded. Jin laid his palm at the nape of Norio's warm, soft neck. 

He curled his fingers, blunt nails scraping at Norio's hair, soft and short and perfect, and watched as Norio closed his eyes. Jin felt the shivers, petting him through them, feeling his cropped hair catch at the callused whorls of his palm and fingers.

"Alright?" he asked again, shifting forward and placing his other hand on Norio's chest, below the line of the bandages, just over his racing heart. 

Norio's lips curved into a smile, and he opened his eyes to peer at Jin. A hand curled around his hip under the water, and suddenly Jin was moving, a gentle pressure urging him over and up, through the water. He was drawn into the other man, Norio's injured arm coming up to steady him where he landed, thighs stretched across Norio's lap.

"You'll hurt yourself," Jin admonished, but he settled with an arm slung over Norio's good shoulder, his other hand splayed across Norio's chest.

"Nothing hurts," Norio informed him, his smile white and his fingers curling and unfurling again under the water, tickling around the subtle jut of Jin's hip. Norio's hand slid up, caressing fleetingly across Jin's ribs and over his shoulder. He cupped Jin's jaw, and Jin rested his cheek there, cradled in Norio's palm, wet and raw and new.

Jin exhaled and closed his eyes. 

Norio's thumb swiped gently across his bottom lip. Jin smiled against it.

"Hmm," Norio prompted, the pad of his thumb resting at the corner of Jin's mouth.

He slitted his eyes open, peering at Norio's gentle expression. "We've been in the water too long. Your fingertips are prunes."

"I like prunes," Norio said, "no reason to leave, just because we're turning into prunes."

Jin caught the tip of Norio's thumb delicately between his teeth, grinning as Norio's eyes widened.

Jin wrapped his fingers around Norio's wrist, holding him in place, and stroked his other hand down Norio's chest, petting through soft, sparse hair, until it rested on his belly, beneath the surface of the water. He sucked gently at the pad of Norio's thumb and then let it go.

"I'm getting hot," Jin declared, punctuated by a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. "Cool off with me."

Norio blinked, stroked his thumb up Jin's flushed-hot cheekbone. "Of course."

  
  


***

  
  


Hot waves lick the shore

Sweat pours as steam unfurls us

Baptise me in you

  
  


***


	4. Chapter 4

Jin helped him dress, and it was excruciating. 

  
  


His fingers were everywhere, matter-of-fact and efficient, until they brushed against the outside of his thigh and lingered there, or came up from straightening his beads to cup his cheek, a thumb stroking delicately at the corner of his eye, but only until he leaned into the touch. 

  
  


_ "Sakai Jin," _ Norio whispered roughly, opening his eyes to find Jin strapping on his swords, his robe open at the chest and his lower lip caught between his teeth, trying but failing to hide a grin.

  
  


"Indulge me," Jin implored. His hand reached out again, this time plucking at Norio's sleeve before retreating and resting on the hilt of his katana. "Come with me. Not far. I want…"

  
  


"I'll come."

  
  


Jin's smile was blinding. Norio let himself be blinded.

  
  


Jin led them to a small inn nearby, and a crooked-backed old lady who looked at them with a far-too knowing smile as Jin negotiated a room for the night.

  
  


Norio bowed stiffly and avoided her eyes as they turned and headed to the room. Jin nudged him in the good shoulder on the way, swaying them both until Norio pressed back. "Alright?"

  
  


"I'm a monk, you know." Norio, said, somewhat sullenly, glancing over in time to see Jin wince. "This isn't- I don't want this to be something for other people to speculate about."

  
  


"And I don't want this to be anything someone might find us doing in an onsen," Jin pointed out.

  
  


Norio grunted his assent, rubbing at his eyes. His shoulder ached. Things seemed far more complicated when his senses weren't filled with steam and Jin's wet skin.

  
  


Jin led them inside, sliding the door shut behind them and rounding on Norio, taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. 

  
  


"I want nothing from you," Jin said, voice deep and grave in its sincerity, "that you do not wish to give." 

  
  


His eyes were black in the dim candlelight, glittering softly. He lifted Norio's hand and pressed the back of it to his face.

  
  


Norio felt his stubble, long enough to be more soft than prickly, and the heat of his skin beneath it. Jin leaned into him.

  
  


"I want... so many things. With you. But I would not treasure you any less if all we had was this."

  
  


"I believe you," Norio whispered through the tightness in his throat. Jin's fingers curled away from his, letting him go. Norio brushed at Jin's hair, tucking wayward black strands behind his ear and then dropping his arm. "I have decided to devote my life to seeking enlightenment." He told Jin. "I wonder… what I may have devoted it to, had I met you earlier."

  
  


"Norio-"

  
  


"Hush," Norio urged, his heart racing. "I will continue to seek enlightenment." He searched Jin's eyes, followed the trembling purse of his lips, the way his fingers twitched, clenched, and released. "But I would do it having touched you, Jin."

  
  


_ "Oh," _ Jin breathed, face crumpling as he swayed forward, staggered.  _ "Please." _

  
  


They surged together, hands and lips and bodies. 

  
  


***

  
  


Waves on a rough sea

Swell and crest, crash over me

I ache for this storm

  
  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I understand how unrealistic it is to have Jin wait until they're both through before closing the door. I am using artistic license and will not be taking criticism at this time.)


	5. Chapter 5

Jin pressed as close as he could to Norio, fingers twisting in the fabric of his clothing, pulling him in. Norio's lips and teeth smudged across his mouth, his jaw. Jin buried his face in Norio's neck. He parted his lips, tasting salt, and sucked a line of kisses up to Norio's ear.

"I want-" Jin sighed, breaking off to capture the lobe of Norio's ear between his teeth, delighting in his shiver.

"Me too," Norio breathed, his fingers sliding into Jin's hair. "Everything."

Jin pulled back with a groan and began, for the third time that day, to help Norio disrobe.

Their weapons were placed with care near the tatami, and Jin settled Norio's hands down by his sides and began to unwind his scarf.

"I can do some things myself, you know." Norio said. Jin lifted his beads over his head and smiled at him. 

"You can also let me tend to you, for now." Jin replied. 

Norio subsided with a soft hum.

Their fingers brushed as Jin worked off Norio's belt. He paused to trace his fingertips along Norio's knuckles, and then continued his quest, one article at a time.

He worked Norio's top carefully off, pulling it gently over his injured shoulder and down his arm, and then letting it fall to the floor as he took in his fill. Stepping behind Norio, he let his fingers play along the small of his back, and then around his side. He circled him, delighting in the shivers he could feel, the flush he could see blossom slowly down Norio's chest.

Norio brought his hand up as Jin came around to stand before him again, curled it around Jin's neck and then slid it down, over his collarbone and farther, pushing his robe aside to thumb at Jin's nipple. He stepped in close, brushing his nose against Jin's cheek, pressing tender damp kisses along his jaw.

Jin sighed and lifted his chin, allowing more access as he arched into Norio's touch. He pulled at Norio, fingers curling into Norio's sides, drawing him close. His breaths came out increasingly labored as sensations sparked through him. "Norio-"

"Mm?" Norio questioned, the hum buzzing into Jin's skin. He did not pause, continuing to nip and suck and kiss at Jin's jaw, over to his chin and up to his lips. All the while his thumb stroked, maddeningly steady and just the right side of too firm, at Jin's nipple.

"You're distracting me," Jin breathed into Norio's kisses. He tightened his hold, splaying his hands over Norio's lower back.

"You've been distracting me since I met you," Norio told him, whispered it into his skin. "I never thought-"

"Let me," Jin urged, cutting him off, hands stroking across Norio's back, and lower. He dropped slowly, down onto his knees. Norio's eyes were focused, piercing. He pushed his fingers through Jin's hair, the pressure tilting Jin's head back. Jin curled his fingers into the waist of Norio's pants, tucked between fabric and hot skin, tugging slightly. "Alright?"

They watched each other, Jin meeting Norio's assessing gaze as his heart beat wildly in his chest.

Norio's fingertips pet through Jin's hair, stroking it back towards his top knot. His fingers shook almost as imperceptibly as his voice. "Alright."

Warmth blossomed in his chest as the air rushed out of Jin's lungs in a sigh. He let his eyes fall away from Norio's, grounded by the fingers in his hair, and began to undress him with intent.

He removed Norio's waraji, his stockings, his pants, one leg at a time, and inched closer on his knees, reaching for the fundoshi. His fingers tugged at the twisted fabric, eyes following the hard line of Norio's arousal straining against the cloth. 

Swallowing, Jin closed his eyes and pressed forward, rubbing his cheek against that hardness. 

Norio made a choked-off sound.

The fingers in his hair tightened, and Jin followed their pull, leaning back to look at Norio. His face was flushed, lips parted and wet. Jin smiled at him and leaned back in, against the tug of Norio's fingers in his hair. He mouthed along the length, hands cupping Norio's ass, holding him in place as he breathed in the scent of him.

"Jin-" Norio choked out, the hand not tangled in his hair petting at the side of his face, his neck. 

"Mmm," Jin hummed against him, fingers working sloppily at unwinding Norio's fundoshi. He felt Norio wobble, slid a hand down to his leg to steady him and sucked a damp kiss at the head of Norio's cock through the fabric, already half translucent with moisture.

Norio cried out and shuddered away from him, a half step on shaking legs, making just enough space to drop to his knees before Jin. 

Jin heard himself make a small noise of distress when Norio moved away, but happily let himself be pulled back in when Norio reached out and tugged him into a kiss. 

He also let himself be pulled farther, when Norio slid a hand under his thigh and hitched him up, lifting him up onto Norio's lap. Jin gasped into the kiss, grabbing at Norio's neck for balance and breaking away. "Be careful," he admonished, trying to sound stern even as he tightened his legs around Norio's waist, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't mind," Norio said breathlessly, careless with his strength and his shoulder as he wrapped his bad arm around Jin's waist and tipped him back, lowering him to the mat. 

Jin laid back as the world tilted, letting his thighs fall apart, giving Norio room to settle between them. 

"Oh," Jin breathed quietly, his focus narrowing to the straining heat between his legs as Norio fitted them together and began to rock. Sweet, shivering pangs of pleasure washed through him with each surge of Norio's hips.  _ "Oh,"  _ He arched his back and closed his eyes, hands scrabbling at the floor, at Norio's shoulder, his neck, at his own clothing, which he suddenly realized was in the way.

He struggled for a moment, shoulders flexing as he curled up slightly and pulled his robe up and off, flinging it away.

He groaned, slumping back, as Norio leaned over him, one hand on the floor and the other splayed over his chest, rubbing and stroking as he continued to rock them together.

Jin reached for Norio, his fundoshi crooked on his hips. "How is this still on?" Jin groaned, tugging at the twisted material.

"You put it on!" Norio laughed, leaning back on his knees to help Jin take it off.

"I'm an idiot," Jin confessed solemnly, pushing himself up to a seated position, "and I apologize." 

Norio laughed, kissing him, "Every time your fingers brushed my skin my heart leapt from my chest."

"I didn't want to stop touching you," Jin admitted. "That's why I wound it so well." He finally finished pulling off Norio's fundoshi, tossing it away carelessly, and pulling back.

Jin watched, entranced, the sight of his fingers curling around Norio's hard length, the dark thatch of hair, the way Norio's belly quivered when Jin stroked him.

"Jin," Norio gasped, his voice rough. His hands clamped hard on Jin's shoulders. "Would you-"

"Anything," Jin breathed, swiping his thumb over the wetness at the slit of Norio's cock, pushing his foreskin back.

"Take your clothes off," Norio urged, his voice as tight as the grip he had on Jin's shoulders.

Barking out a laugh, Jin leaned back and let go of Norio's cock, smoothing a hand up his stomach to rest in the middle of his chest. He smiled, sheepish. "Sorry."

"I don't need you to apologize," Norio said, cupping the back of Jin's neck with one hand and giving him a small shake. "I need you to be naked."

Jin felt his face get hot as he struggled out of the rest of his clothes. He could feel Norio's eyes on him the whole time, interested and patient.

Jin tossed his pants vaguely toward the pile of their already discarded garments, and knelt, suddenly nervous, in front of Norio. 

Norio trailed his fingers along the band of Jin's fundoshi. "Yours isn't done up nearly as well," Norio pointed out, his hand creeping around and unwinding the tucked edges.

"I was in a hurry to do yours," Jin said, inching forward on his knees. "To touch you." Jin brought his hips forward so Norio could reach without straining his bad shoulder. Heart beating wildly in his chest, he slung an elbow across Norio's neck and arched in Norio's touch as his last covering was unwound, methodically and with such a focused tenderness that Jin had to close his eyes. 

"Okay?" Norio asked softly, once he was done, his fingers playing over his cock fleetingly, before sweeping up and down Jin's sides.

"Mm," Jin hummed, scooting even closer, sliding one of his knees between Norio's on the mat, straddling his warm thigh. He pressed his forehead against Norio's temple and dropped his weight down, rubbing himself against Norio's thigh as he reached blindly down. His fingers wrapped around Norio's cock, giving it a twisting stroke as he thrust against him.

"Oh," Norio sighed, his hands splaying out, hot across Jin's back as Jin rubbed against him and stroked him again, building a rhythm.

Jin squeezed his eyes shut and rocked, feeling heat surge through him, holding onto Norio's neck when the hands at his back slid lower. Norio cupped his ass and drew him closer, until Jin had to let go and snake his hand up, rubbing the heel of it over Norio's nipple, feeling Norio's cock grinding into his hip.

Jin tucked his face against Norio's and held on, screwing his hips in tight, desperate circles, rubbing himself against Norio's trembling thigh.

"You feel so good," Norio said, a helplessness in his voice. Jin turned his face, brushing a kiss against the corner of Norio's mouth.

"Lie back," Jin told him, kissing his way down to Norio's neck and then leaning away. He cupped Norio's cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb over his lower lip. "Lie back for me."

Norio slid his hands up and around, moving from Jin's ass to his hips and then falling away as he laid himself out on the mat for Jin.

Jin followed him, moved over him, keeping eye contact. Strands of Jin's hair, worked from their knot by Norio's fingers, fell loose, the ends brushing against Norio's cheeks, his lips. Jin blinked, slow, watched black strands caress flushed skin. He leaned down and sucked a kiss against the corner of Norio's mouth, felt it curl into a smile.

Pulling back, Jin braced himself against Norio's chest and straddled him. His ass settled neatly in the cradle made by Norio's bent knees and his belly. They each made a noise as their cocks slid together, Norio gasping and Jin letting out a hiss. Looking down, Jin's stomach swooped, heat surging through him as much at the sight as at the feel. He gathered them up together, fingers of one hand stretched around both of their cocks, the other splayed out over Norio's chest, and rocked his hips.

Jin bit back a groan as he pushed his cock against Norio's, at the solid hard feel of him. Norio made a noise in the back of his throat, his fingers scrabbling for purchase at Jin's hips, his thighs. Jin smiled at him, mouth falling open as he began to pant, rolling his hips and fucking them closer together. 

Norio cried out, his hands clamped around Jin's waist. He thrust up into Jin's grip, and Jin saw him flinch as he pushed against the mat with his shoulders.

Jin let them go, leaning over Norio, their cocks rubbing together, sheltered between them. "You're not allowed to hurt yourself," Jin admonished. He braced his hands on the mat on either side of Norio's head and arched his spine before curling his hips back down, fucking his cock against the length of Norio's. "I forbid it."

"Bossy," Norio declared, breathless, and shoved up against him again, this time rolling them over. 

Jin laughed as they rolled, wrapping his legs around Norio's waist and holding on. Norio smiled triumphantly from his position on his knees, held tight between Jin's thighs. He snapped his hips forward, and Jin's eyes rolled back at the feeling, at Norio's weight bearing down on him.

"I wish," he managed to gasp out, reaching down to tug at Norio's cock, "I wish we had oil." He bit his lip as he twisted his fist, watching as he wrung out a clear bead of moisture from Norio's cock. "I want you inside of me." Norio twitched in his grasp, and Jin glanced up with a grin, only to find Norio tense and still, staring back. 

Jin felt his heart sink as his legs dropped down, draped over Norio's thighs instead of wrapped around him. He let go of Norio and pushed himself up to his elbows. "Not if you didn't want to, of course," he said quickly, reaching out a hand to cup Norio's cheek before dropping it back again. "It would -only what you want."

"You're what I want," Norio said, rushed, and took a deep breath. His hands rubbed absently at Jin's thighs, as though warming them, and he rocked, a little, pushing into Jin before leaning over him. "I just- I have some. Oil. In my supplies. If you- if you want-"

Jin surged up for a kiss. 

"I want," he sighed into the kiss, stomach flipping at the thought. "Go get it."

"Bossy!" Norio exclaimed again, and Jin slumped back against the mat and disentangled their legs, blushing but content, as Norio clearly didn't mind. Jin watched as Norio rifled through their discarded belongings, pulling out the length of small bundles he carried, squeezing a few before he found the one he wanted. He returned with a small vial and a serious look on his face.

"You must never tell anyone at Cedar Temple what we used this for," he said as he knelt on the mat. 

Jin snorted before he could help himself and slapped a hand over his face, squeezing his eyes shut.

"This is serious!" Norio insisted, but Jin could hear the smile in his voice. "You're such a bad influence," Norio sighed disappointedly. "I don't know why I put up with you."

Jin peered at Norio from over his fingers, he was looking at Jin and shaking his head. Jin pulled his knees up, planting his feet on the mat, and let his legs fall open, a rush of cool air making him shiver.

"Ah," Norio said, and swallowed audibly. "It's coming back to me."

Jin snorted again, and dropped his hand, smoothing it down his stomach to wrap loosely around his cock, which was still mostly hard. He gave it a twisting tug, and walked his feet out a little farther.

"You're sure?" Norio asked, scooting closer on his knees and leaning over him. 

"I promise I won't tell Cedar Temple," Jin said solemnly. Norio rolled his eyes and started to lean back, but Jin caught him by the neck, tugging him closer and pressing a kiss to his jaw, his chin, his lower lip. "I'm sure."

Norio was very gentle, and Jin found himself entranced by the earnest look on his face as he began to prepare him. His slick fingers petted down past Jin's balls and played across his hole, the pad of one finger resting there for a moment, making tiny, barely discernible circles. Jin let him get away with it for a moment, as he seemed genuine in his intent, but after a few too many heartbeats of waiting, Jin let out a whine. "Norio-"

"No patience," Norio tutted, pressing into him. "I thought you'd have more discipline."

Jin let out a slow breath as Norio's finger sank into him, relaxing his body, getting used to the intrusion. He smiled up at Norio, who was watching his own fingers intently. "You want to discipline me?"

Norio gave him a startled look, blinking rapidly, and then huffed. "Hush." 

Jin laughed and let his head fall back, reveling in the soft, careful touches. He began to rock down on Norio's finger.

"More?" Norio asked, splaying his hand out on Jin's abdomen, fingers tracing patterns halfway familiar.

"Please," Jin responded, and looked down. Norio's bottom lip was between his teeth, and his fingertips were running absently along the lines of scars Jin could no longer remember getting. Another finger breached him, stretching and sinking into him. He let his head fall back once more, and tangled his fingers with Norio's, holding their hands pressed tight to his stomach as Norio continued to open him up.

"Okay?" Norio asked, sounding breathless.

"It's…" Jin squirmed as Norio twisted his fingers. "It's good. I need-" more. "Here," he pressed Norio's hand more firmly to his abdomen. "Hold me down."

Norio complied, shuffling forward and shifting his weight, leaning onto Jin with one hand as he continued to work the other. 

"Faster," Jin said, shifting under Norio's weight, reveling in the feeling. "Please."

Norio complied, his fingers stretching and twisting within him, thrusting evenly, in and out.

Jin found himself making noises, drawn-out hums of pleasure with each exhale that he had very little control over. Then, Norio crooked his fingers inside him, and Jin let out a shocked moan.

"Okay?" Norio checked.

"Mm," Jin grunted, meeting Norio's questioning gaze, gripping his wrist tight where his weight rested on Jin. "More, please."

Norio pulled his fingers out, and Jin cried out, lurching up even as Norio lifted his hand away. 

Norio huffed out a laugh and used Jin's hold on his wrist to pull him up to sitting, giving him a kiss and then urging him back again. "Settle, hold on."

Jin let out a measured breath, watching as Norio poured more oil on his fingers and shifted around, working himself in close between Jin's thighs. He placed a hand low on Jin's belly, pressing down, and Jin's cock twitched and filled, bouncing down to rest across the backs of Norio's knuckles as he began to work three fingers into him.

"Oh," Jin sighed, watching Norio's face, his concentration as he opened Jin up. Jin let his eyes flutter closed and swallowed dryly, head falling back. Norio worked his fingers in and out in slow, even thrusts. Heat gathered in Jin, pooling like liquid where Norio anchored him. "Please," he said, feet moving restlessly across the mat. "Please, I'm ready."

Norio's weight lifted from Jin's abdomen, and Jin watched as he brought his hand up, fingers splayed, studying the gossamer trail between his knuckles and the shining, wet head of Jin's cock.

"I'm," Jin breathed, coming up to rest on his elbows,  _ "Very _ ready."

Norio raised his eyebrows at him, curling his fingers and sucking at the bend of his knuckle. Jin groaned and dropped down again, palming his cock and clenching around the fingers still buried in him. 

Norio laughed and Jin gasped as he withdrew his fingers. He heard Norio shift on the mat, and when he peered down at him he groaned again at the sight of Norio spreading oil over his cock.

Norio noticed him looking. "Come." He shifted to a seated position and held out an arm.

"Now who's bossy," Jin muttered under his breath, but rolled over and pushed himself to his hands and knees without protest. His cock was a hot weight between his thighs, swaying as he crawled delicately closer, shivers of arousal thrumming through him.

"I need you to control this part," Norio said, and Jin noticed with interest the flush on his skin and the breath in his voice.

"Discipline issues?" Jin asked, a thrill pricking over his skin as he reached Norio and swung a leg over his lap, holding onto his neck. 

"With you?" Norio said, hands settling at Jin's waist. "Yes."

Jin's fingers pet through the shorn hair at the nape of Norio's neck and he smiled at him, rocking down gently.

_ "Jin," _ Norio hissed, fingers digging in.

"Sorry," Jin lied happily, stretching up on his knees and letting go of Norio's neck with one hand. He reached back, leaning up against Norio's stomach, and grasped Norio's cock, swiping it against himself a few times, painting slickness there and drawing another hiss from Norio. 

Jin pressed his lips to Norio's sweaty temple, held him steady, and lowered himself down.

He held his breath and felt Norio do the same, stomach tense against Jin's as he slowly sank onto Norio's cock. Norio's arms came up, moving from his waist to wrap around his back, anchoring him. 

Time slowed, and Jin's focus narrowed to the fullness pressing into him, the soft prickle of Norio's hair against his fingers, and strength in Norio's arms as he held him close, fingernails scraping at the skin between Jin's shoulder blades.

He felt Norio's shaky exhale as he seated himself, time resuming as his ass came to rest on Norio's thick thighs. "Oh," Jin said stupidly, flexing curiously.

Norio sucked in a breath through his teeth and Jin huffed out a laugh at the way he went tense all over. 

"Jin!" Norio exclaimed, arms wrapping tighter around him, as if to keep him from moving.

Jin stilled his body and stroked at Norio's hair, feeling a slight shudder run through Norio, just as he felt him twitch, buried deep in Jin. "Oh," Jin breathed in wonder, pressing his lips to Norio's flushed cheek and holding them there, trying not to move.

"Don't," Norio whispered, his thighs flexing under Jin.

Breathing shallowly, Jin felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. He let his lips brush against the stubble on Norio's cheek. "Don't what?" 

"Anything," Norio pleaded.

Jin closed his eyes at the feeling that flooded through him, hot and exciting. He turned his head, very slightly, and asked politely, with perhaps a bit too much breath, in Norio's ear, "Would you like me to distract you?" 

It took a beat for Norio to answer, and his voice when it came was cautious but hopeful. "How?"

"Hmm," Jin pretended at thoughtfulness, and then nipped sharply at Norio's ear, much harder than he normally would have. 

Norio gave out a startled yelp and gripped him tighter, and then Jin felt him pulse again, inside him, growing impossibly harder.

"Sakai Jin you utter-"

"No," Jin exclaimed, laughing and grabbing Norio's face, holding him in place so he could kiss the curses from his lips. He ground down against Norio, feeling the stuttering thrusts of his hips as he spent inside him, and continued to kiss him between laughs and apologies. "I'm so sorry."

Norio whimpered, shoving even closer, deeper inside him, and Jin screwed his hips down. He grunted at the feeling, at the sounds panting out of Norio, and kissed him some more, apologetic and damp.

"I can't believe you," Norio accused, as the tremors died down. He let go of Jin with one of his arms and rubbed at his abused ear, giving Jin a dark look.

"I didn't think you would…" Jin trailed off, biting his lip, distracted by the storm clouds on Norio's face. He couldn't help himself, giddy from Norio's loss of control, and the feel of him shaking apart. Jin laughed.

Norio flinched and let out a gasp, slapping his hands to Jin's hips as he jerked up into him, reacting to Jin's laughter. "Sadist!" he pronounced, but he held tight to Jin's hips when he made to slide off of him. "Don't-" he said haltingly, eyes shut and forehead screwed up as though in concentration. "Just give me a moment."

Jin watched as Norio's face gradually softened with each measured breath. He ran his fingers down Norio's throat, down over his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart, and accidentally brushing the heel of his hand over Norio's nipple. 

Norio groaned and fell back, letting himself fall to the mat with a dramatic thump, his eyes never opening.

Jin snorted at him.

Squinting one eye open, Norio glared at him and flicked his hips up, still buried deep in Jin. 

"Oh," Jin exclaimed, eyes shocked wide open. He steadied himself with his hands on Norio's belly, and resettled his knees against the mat. "You can't be-"

"I can," Norio said stubbornly, and rocked up into him again.

Jin shivered, riding out the movement of Norio's hips, breathless at the feel of him inside. "Alright," Jin agreed, "you can."

Norio smiled, rolling his hips gently upward. "Good?" He asked.

Jin pressed his hands into Norio's belly, feeling tensed muscles under the softness. "It's good. You feel..."

Norio rocked again, and Jin let his head fall back, working his hips. "You feel perfect," Jin told him, heat pooling in his belly, in his thighs, with every rub of Norio inside him. He leaned forward, sliding his hands up and adjusting his rhythm, moving faster. He watched as his cock fucked against Norio, the head pressing into Norio's belly with every thrust, smearing wetness there.

Norio brought his hands up, encircling Jin's wrists and then stroking them upward, to Jin's neck, to his cheek, drawing him down into a kiss. 

Jin groaned into it, the angle pressing his cock between them, and making Norio feel huge inside of him. He fucked his hips forward once, twice, the sharp edge of pleasure building in his gut, and began to ride Norio in earnest.

Norio snaked a hand between them, his fingers wrapping around Jin's cock and stroking in time with the movement of Jin's hips. Moaning at the sensation, Jin captured Norio's lower lip between his teeth and sucked.

Norio bucked into him, and Jin grinned and pulled back, giving Norio room to work his fist and admiring the slick, deep red of his plump lower lip. 

Grabbing at Jin's hip with his free hand, Norio pushed and pulled at him, working him in time with his thrusts and his strokes, moving deeper inside him. Jin sighed and leaned back farther, letting Norio guide him, reveling in the slick, hot fullness of it. 

"There," Jin groaned, falling back to brace himself against Norio's bent knees, hands clutching at his thighs, holding himself up as Norio fucked into him. "Oh, right there, right-ngh, right there-" He trailed off, words deserting him as Norio abandoned his cock, using both hands to grip Jin's hips. 

He held Jin in place now, instead of maneuvering him, gripped him tight and held him still as he fucked up into him, faster and harder. The wet, hollow clap of skin against skin filled the air, a counterpoint to Jin's desperate noises and Norio's grunts of effort.

Jin's thighs began to tremble. Sweat prickled across his skin. Norio held him fast and took him apart, hips working quick and steady, his cock relentless and perfect where it stroked inside of him.

"Oh," Jin cried, dry throat cracking on the syllable. His body was strung tight, tense like a bow string, heat vibrating through him, each new wave of sensation building on the last. "Norio," Jin breathed, quiet alongside the slap of flesh on flesh. His fingers dug in where they were clamped on Norio's thighs, forearms trembling. His cock, bouncing rock hard and untouched against his clenched stomach, pulsed once, twice. 

"Fuck," Jin gasped, and shook apart. 

He buckled, shuddering and spilling over his chest and belly as his arms gave out. Norio gathered him up, pulling him in close until he was cradled in Norio's lap, rocking shallowly. His cock jerked weakly between them, smearing wetness over Norio's belly. 

He could feel himself tremble, waves of shivers prickling over him as he caught his breath, tucked safely in Norio's arms.

"S-ssorry," Jin managed eventually, jerking slightly as Norio shifted within him. 

"Hush," Norio told him, hands sweeping, warm, across Jin's back. 

"Don't stop." Jin murmured, lips sloppy against Norio's cheek. He draped an arm over Norio's good shoulder and petted his shaking fingers down Norio's flushed face. "Don't stop yet." He wasn't ready.

"I won't," Norio promised, and his arm tightened around Jin's lower back, the other scooping him up and lifting, laying him out against the mat. 

Jin wrapped his legs around Norio's waist, holding him as tight as his trembling thighs would allow, unwilling to let him slip away. 

"Come here," Jin said, tugging shakily at Norio's neck, at his lower back.

"I am here," Norio said with a small huff of laughter, moving over him, in him, pressing soft kisses against his lips and chin and cheeks. 

Jin sighed as Norio pressed against him, rocking shallowly. "More," he insisted. Running his hands over Norio's face, over the bandages wrapped around his chest, Jin arched against him in frustration, until Norio relented and settled completely against him, his weight a soft, anchoring warmth.

Norio was thick and blunt inside him, his languid thrusts slick with his own release. Jin held onto him, arms folding around his back, and tried to commit all he felt to memory.

"Okay?" Norio asked, voice soft by Jin's ear.

"Mm," Jin hummed in agreement, adjusting his legs up higher around Norio's waist.

Pulling back, Norio caught Jin's gaze. "What is it?"

Jin blinked, swallowing, and slid his hands up fingers curling around the back of Norio's neck. The soft bristle of Norio's hair prickled, familiar now, at the pads of Jin's fingers. Norio's eyes were dark and clear, watching him warmly. Jin took a breath. "Will we do this again?"

Norio blinked, eyes darting around Jin's face for a moment, brows drawn together in a question. "Are- would..." Norio paused, visibly collecting himself as he inhaled deeply through his nose. He pushed himself up, leaning over Jin with his hands against the mat on either side of Jin's head. "I will do this with you any time you ask."

Jin pulled his lower lip between his teeth, biting back a smile, but Norio wasn't finished. 

"I would do astonishing things for the chance to do this again with you," Norio continued. He leaned down, sucked a biting kiss into Jin's jaw, and pulled back again. "I hope you don't mind." 

Jin shook his head, his voice caught in his throat, inaccessible. 

"Now I know what sounds you make," Norio told him. "How you taste." He lifted a hand leaning his weight to the side, and stroked his fingers through the sticky mess on Jin's chest, painting words Jin couldn't quite make out. "The way it feels, to know you like this." Norio moved, a gentle rocking, pressing thick and full within him. Jin let the sensation wash over him along with Norio's words. "I have given up many things on my path," Norio whispered, lowering himself, covering Jin. "And gladly." He sank into Jin, lips a tender promise against Jin's neck, his words a low rush of air against Jin's overheated skin. "But I would not surrender this."

  
  


***

  
  


Divine persuasion

Bless me with lips teeth and tongue

Taste my devotion

  
  


***


End file.
